Contra Ipsum
by Katya Scriptari
Summary: REPOSTED! Yugi, alone, ignored and unwanted, is desperate to be noticed and loved. He is sent down a dark, downward spiral that leads to something life-threatening...-Angst!-
1. Arguing with his Mind

Contra Ipsum (English: Against Himself)

***Reposted* I was formerly known as KaTyA (or Yami no Katya for those of you who kept up with me), and FF.N deactivated my account. This is my new one, and I will be posting on here for an indefinite period of time. Gomen nasai for disappearing like I did. I will be reposting most of my stories over time. **

Me: Yet another Yugi-angst fic by _moi_.

Yugi: Why do you keep torturing me?! *pouts*

Me: *huggles* because I love you!!!

Yami: Suuuure ya do...

Me: *glares* Shut up, Yami. You know perfectly well that I love Yugi.

Yami: So?

Me: *anime fall*

Yugi: You do love me?

Me: *melts into a puddle* OF COURSE I DO!!!!

Yugi: ^______^

Me: Okay, anyways.

Summary: Yugi has always been left behind and passed over. Everyone gravitates towards Yami: the "perfect Yugi". Tormented by thoughts of his imperfection and the image of his yami, Yugi makes a desperate decision that he hopes will make people love and notice him as well.

I seem to use similar themes in my angst stories...ah well.

Now, I'm sure that you're all going to think that Yugi's schizophrenic or something. But he isn't. Do we not all argue with ourselves? Isn't there always that one evil voice in the back of our minds, one we'd LOVE to just shut up? Well I'm bringing that into play.

**WARNINGS**: Slight intense themes, very dark. Some swearing. 

I'm sure we've established the fact that I love and adore Yugi, so don't flame me saying 'how could you do that'. I get ideas, I write them down. The only person who I truly hate is Tea. Tristan, yeah, but not nearly as much. 

This is also Yugi's perspective on things. There is a possibility that I may switch from one perspective to another, but that remains to be seen.

Enjoy! ^_^

/Yugi to Yami/  //Yami to Yugi//  \Private thoughts\ ~_Memory/Flashback_~

======

Yugi lay on his bed, listening to his yami and his former friends joke around downstairs. Their laughter rippled up the stairs, down the hallway and through Yugi's door to reach the ears of the small, spiky-haired teen. The door wasn't doing its job as a barricade against the happy sounds of those below.

The front door closed and the home/business was plunged into quiet. Tears slowly made their way down the small hikari's face as he listened to the silence. Blessed silence. Yet in that silence, thoughts were allowed to make themselves known in nasty ways.

\There you go **again**,\ a nasty voice in his mind mocked. \Crying like the pathetic weakling that you are.\

Yugi made an effort to stop his tears and managed to succeed, for the most part. \They left me again...they all gravitated towards Yami, just as always.\

\Of **course** they left. They always do. You **still** dare hope after all this time?!\

\Just a wish...\

\A **wish**,\ the 'voice' said scornfully, \**listen **to  yourself. A **wish**. No wonder everyone passes over you.\

\Gee, thanks...\

\You wonder why they always leave you?!\ Was the angry reply. Yugi curled up in a ball at the harsh tone. \They leave you because you're **weak**! You're **pathetic**! Yami is perfect, Yami is so much better than **you**; why do you **think** everyone loves him?!\

Yugi curled up in a tighter ball, struggling not to cry, putting his arms on his head in a futile attempt to stop the voice. Trying to stop his own thoughts that were telling him nothing but the truth. "No...stop..." he whispered to the empty room, squeezing his eyes closed.

\Yami's **strong**. Yami's **handsome**. Yami doesn't look like he's in elementary school. His looks don't scream out "I'm a pathetic midget, please pick on me" like **yours** do. He's **smart**. Need I go on?!\

\No...no...\

The arms wrapped around his head tightened as they tried to block out the memories, the memories that only justified what his mind was telling him.

~ ­_"You see?" Pegasus's voice mocked. "This is what happens to the **weak**."_ ~

~ _"His mind was too young and feeble to withstand the pressure."_ ~

~ _"Hey, Yugi, where's Yami?"_ ~

~ _"You're nothing but a vessel for the pharaoh to take over, Yugi!"_ ~

~ _"Oh Yami, you're so **hot**..." a girl sighed as she and her friends swarmed around the King of Games._ ~

~ _"Pathetic mortal," Yami Bakura sneered_. ~

~ ­_Yugi__ grunted in pain as yet another bully decided that they didn't like his looks._ ~

~ _"Dance with **you**?!"__ Yugi turned away as the scathing laughter met his ears._ ~

~ _"Hey!__ Yugi!" Yugi turned in time to see two boys run past him and up to his  yami. "Yugi, can we have your autograph? Please?" Yami smiled and signed the notebooks held out to him. "You're so **awesome**, Yugi! Thanks a lot!" Yugi wished that the compliment had been meant for him._ ~

~ _Grandpa sighed as Yugi came close to dropping the plate he was drying. "Oh, Yugi, why can't you be more like your yami?"_ ~

Yugi didn't want to remember anymore, but they just kept coming, faster and faster, repeating over and over.

_"Pathetic mortal."_

_"This is what happens to the weak."_

_"You're so **hot**, Yami!"_

_"Dance with **you**?!"__  
  
_

_"Why can't you be more like your yami?"_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Weak"_

_"Who'd want to date **Yugi**?!"___

_"Why can't you be more like Yami?"_

Yugi bolted off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Drinking a small cup of water, he tried to calm his breathing. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and turned away quickly. \Just spaced out for a moment...waking dream, that's all...\

He walked towards his desk, meaning to go online and play a game or two, when he stopped. Slowly, he opened his closet door, stepping in front of the full-length mirror on the other side.

Yugi stared at his reflection, a look of disgust on his face. \Look at me. I look like a baby who just ran a growth spurt. Yami's so **thin**; he has so much muscle. He has killer looks. Look at me. Fifth graders are taller than I am. My eyes are so big you'd think I was scared of everything; I'm nowhere near as thin as Yami.\ 

A mental image of his yami, tall, thin and muscular, took shape in his mind's eye. Yugi turned away from his reflection, closing the closet door. 

_"Why can't you be more like Yami?"_

"Why can't I be more like him?" Yugi whispered. "I'm so...ugly."

Yugi looked out the window; he could just make out a small group of people in the distance, surrounding his yami, no doubt.

"Would you like me," he whispered, "Would you like me if I looked like Yami? Would you like me if I had Yami's voice? Would you notice me then?"

Yugi lay back down on his bed, curling up and clinging to one of his pillows.

\I'm so ugly...how can I be more like Yami? He has it all...and I've got nothing. Nothing.\

An idea came to him as he closed his eyes. His last waking thought was, \I'll go work out at the gym tomorrow. If I start doing that, I **know** I'll get somewhere.\

======

Yugi: ...I'm not sure I like this. 

Yami: me neither.

Me: *sniffs* you don't have to. 's MY fic. 

Okay. Yeah, I'm really mean. And it gets worse. But, yet again, I love Yugi. So, yes, there will be a happy ending.

Yugi: *sighs in relief*

Me: No flames, please. I'd rather receive a civilized criticism than an outraged comment.

R&R! Be nice!


	2. Downward Spiral

Contra Ipsum (English: Against Himself)

**Well, here's chapter two! I took out the old review replies for obvious reasons ^.^;. Enjoy, and please review!**

Me: *sniffling in happiness* I feel so loved! 28 reviews...only for one chapter!!! *glomps reviewers* you're too kind!

Yugi: Nah, you deserve it. *hugs Katya*

Me: *hugs back* AWWW thank you Yugi!

Yami: oy...here she GOES again...

Me and Yugi: SHUT UP, YAMI!

Yugi: *grumbles* why did I have to get stuck with a sarcastic yami?

Yami: ...

Me: *laughs* 

Yugi: Katya, I think your fic is loved.

Yami: Geee, ya THINK...

Me: *sighs* 

Anyway, I don't think I need to tell you this, but oh well...Yeah, the "nasty voice" is back. Oh come on, don't tell me that you don't argue with yourself! Hehe.

/Yugi to Yami/  //Yami to Yugi//  \Thoughts\

======

Yugi moaned as his sleep was cut short by the blaring noise of the alarm clock. \Damnit, why can't I just sleep?\

\Oh, stop moaning and get the hell out of bed, you pathetic weakling.\ The nasty voice was back. 

Yugi's eyes shot open as he remembered his plans he made the night before. \I'll go to the gym this afternoon. Gramps doesn't really care if I'm home right after school or not, anyways...\

\Fat lot of good THAT'LL do you.\

\Shut up.\ Yugi was tired of arguing with himself.

The voice, however, didn't seem to think so. \How can you expect to lose weight and gain some muscle if you keep eating so much?!\ It continued.

Yugi growled. He hated Mondays and today was going to be even worse than usual; he could tell. Dragging himself out of bed, he listlessly washed, dressed and went downstairs.

Yami was already up and eating; he noticed that his grandfather had made some toast for him as well. He sat down with a sigh and was about to start eating when something nagged at him.

\Sure, go ahead and gorge yourself again...\ 

He thought for a moment. \I can't keep eating like I've been\ he thought, \I have to cut back\ Although he was hungry, he ate only half of what he normally did.

Solomon Motou walked in just as the two boys were picking up their things to leave. He raised an eyebrow at his grandson's half-empty plate.

"Not enough time, Yugi?"

Yugi didn't look his grandfather in the eye. "No, gramps...just full." 

Solomon just shrugged and turned to the taller teen. "Are you going out after school, Yami?"

Yami nodded, "We're going to the arcade. There's a new dancing game Tea wants to try, and Seto and I want to check out the new dueling simulation game."

"Well, have fun, Yami. See you after school."

Yugi sighed to himself and followed Yami out the door. \So much for a goodbye...\

~*~*~

Yugi tagged along behind Yami as they walked to school, lost in his thoughts. He was having second thoughts about cutting back on what he ate.

\I'm still hungry...maybe I should have just eaten what was in front of me...\

\Quit being weak. You ate half. That's better than normal. Think how strong you are if you're able to control how much you eat and when; not to mention you're going to exercise this afternoon.\

Yugi was cut off from his thoughts as a voice sounded behind him.

"Oh my god! Look, it's Yami!" Two children, a girl and a boy, ran past Yugi and up to Yami. Yugi had to give Yami credit for finally correcting people when they addressed him as 'Yugi'. He hated it when people called his name, only to run past him to talk to his yami.

"Hi, Yami!" the girl said, practically jumping up and down, her little brown curly pigtails bouncing. Yugi thought she was about five.

Yami smiled. "Hey."

The boy spoke up. "Yami, can we have your autograph? Please?" He looked hopefully up at the taller boy in front of him.

"Pretty please?" the little girl chimed in.

Yami chuckled. "Sure. Do either of you have a pen and paper?"

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen that he kept handy. "I have—" he was cut off.

"Here you go, Yami!" The boy handed him a notebook and a marker. Yami smiled and signed the notebook.

"Mine too, Yami? Please with sugar on top?" the girl piped up, holding up her own notebook.

The said teen laughed. "Of course." He signed his name on her notebook too.

"My name is Mai," the little brunette said proudly.

"Isn't that funny," Yami said, winking at the girl. "One of my friends is named Mai too."

"How cool!" was the enthusiastic reply. Yugi had to smile at the children's antics.

The little boy looked at his watch. Obviously new at reading wristwatches, it took him a few seconds to register the time. "Hey, Mai, we have to go! Mommy will be mad if we're late for school!" They took off, nearly knocking Yugi over as they ran past him.

Yugi just put the notepad and pen away and started walking. He stopped for a moment when he heard the girl ask her brother, "Hey, should we get **his** autograph too?"

"Nah," was the reply. "We're already late, and besides, I like Yami better anyway." 

Yugi hung his head a bit, continuing on, not bothering to try and catch up with his other half, who was well ahead of him now. \Everyone likes Yami better than me,\ he thought sadly.

He walked faster, not wanting to be late. \I'll show them, though,\ he thought with new resolve. \I'll show them all how good I can be.\

~*~*~

::After school::

Yugi walked briskly to the gym. Today hadn't been the best of days; Yugi had had to outrun three potential tormenters, and he was tired.

\You can't rest, you have to go work out!\ Couldn't that nasty little part of his mind shut down?

\Nope. Now get going.\

Yugi walked into the Nautilus area and looked around. 

"New, are  you?" he looked up and saw a pleasant looking young woman with a clipboard in her hand. 

He nodded. "Yes."

She sent him a quizzical look. "You look a bit young. The minimum age here is 15."

Yugi sighed; this happened all the time. He took out his wallet and showed the woman his school ID card, which had his name, age, and picture on it. 

The woman looked surprised. "Oh. You're a bit short, aren't  you?"

\No, being four feet tall is completely normal\ Yugi thought sarcastically. Aloud, he said, "I guess."

"Well, let me show you how to work the machines so you don't kill yourself trying to lift too much, and get you started."

Fifteen minutes later found Yugi with a chart as to what he should start with and for how long. He looked at the recommended time for beginners: half an hour.

He did 45 minutes instead, feeling exhausted but proud when he was done. \If I can do more each day, just think how good I'll look in a month...\

======

Me: *tsks* Yugi, you're starting down a bad road...

Yugi: *rolls eyes* YOU wrote the fic. NOT me. I have NO say in this.

Me: *laughs*

Yami: You're so pathetic...

Me: Oh, quit it, Yami, or I'll have you get run over by a car.

Yami: *gives Katya a Look*

Yugi: *giggles* that may actually be a good idea...

Yami: O.O

Yugi: *winks*

Me: *laughs*

**Note**: Oh, by the way. I know this chapter wasn't as good as the first one. The thing is, I have a million ideas for this, but they have to happen after a good amount of time has passed. I can't skip a month after the first chapter, and Yugi needs to **start** going down his self-destructive path first. So, forgive me if these next chapters aren't of the topmost quality.

Anyways, R&R! Ja Ne till next time!


	3. Five Year Old Wisdom

Contra Ipsum

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I am sorry for making you wait for so long, but here is chapter three! Unfortunately, after this, this fic will be on hiatus for a bit; I have writer's block, and I can't think up anything. **

**Review Responses!!! ^___^**

**Brownie666 – Um…not that much…thank you ^_^. And yes...when I get ideas, that is...**

**Bast4 - *shudders* Please! I'm squeamish! But yes, you smarty-pants, that's what's going to happen. ^_~ Shhh!**

**Lady Ann Kenobi - …you're saying you don't have a little voice? Aren't you normal? Then WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A LITTLE VOICE?! *winks* Just kidding.**

**Dagger5 – Of course we love Yugi as he is! He's YUGI! ^___^ BTW, your stories rock on ****J**

**Elis**** – Um…*blush* because I get ideas? Me sorry! It'll get better…I promise…(but not before it gets worse…)**

**Mittens no Hikari – ROTFLMAO!!!! Cheering isn't necessary, please…*is on the floor laughing* *evil grin* Yes…you have no idea of the torment little Yugi will undergo…Yugi: *sweatdrop* Me: ^____^**

Me: Okay. Okay. I am officially undeserving of all you lovely reviewers. Because I haven't updated in five hundred years.

Yugi: You can say THAT again...

Me: You're not turning into your yami on me, are you?

Yugi; *laughs*

Yami; I should hope not...

Me: Anyways. You all have my sincere apologies for taking so long. I even had some ideas way back when...just...I work. And work means less time at home, which means less time on my computer. Also, I got a bad virus recently that we just cleared up -_-; damn people who shove these viruses out there...

Well I'll be quick so that you can all read the chapter ^_^.

Yami: *dryly* I don't see why they would...

Me and Yugi: You wouldn't...

Me: *grins* Okay. You're not your yami. Your yami would never agree with me.

Yami: *smirks* I agree with that one.

Me: ...

Yugi: *giggles*

Me: Okay, fine. But whatever. On to the fic!

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \Private thoughts OR Yugi arguing with himself\

======

Two weeks had passed, and Yugi was feeling a bit better about himself. He had gone up to an hour of exercise daily, and had cut down on his eating.

Yugi surveyed himself in the mirror. He was getting thinner, he could tell. He felt stronger, he felt powerful because he could control how much he ate. He felt **good.**

Yugi walked downstairs, the good feeling disappearing when he saw Yami and his grandfather engaged in conversation. \They still haven't noticed me,\ he thought sadly. \Maybe I'm not doing enough. Maybe I'm not thinner after all, maybe I'm just the same as before!\

He reached for a small fruit cup that had become his customary breakfast. He stopped mid-reach.

\You can't eat that.\ His nagging 'conscience' was back. \You're going too slow, why do you think they haven't noticed your new habits? You need to cut back on all that eating you do.\

Yugi stopped for a moment, thinking. Certainly, nothing had changed between him and his family. If anything, things had gotten worse. \Maybe…maybe I could just not eat today...\ he thought. He considered it for a moment and brightened a bit. \Yeah, that's what I'll do! And Gramps is sure to notice and he and Yami will be so proud of me!\ He let his hand drop from the counter.

During his musings, Yami had finished his breakfast and was gathering his things for school. Yugi noticed the five dollars his grandfather had left on the table for lunch. \But I'm not having lunch today. Besides...it saves Gramps some money.\ Yugi took the money, but when his grandfather's back was turned, he slipped it back into his wallet.

\Good. Forget the money. And get going, or you'll be late.\

Yugi, feeling better, walked out the door.

~*~*~

Yugi walked behind his yami as they made their way to school. He was hungry, but not much. He'd become used to small amounts of food over the past two weeks.

He stopped at an intersection. His yami had gone on ahead of him, but the 'Don't Walk' sign was flashing, so he stopped. \Great,\ he thought, \just great.\

Sighing, he turned to look at the people around him as he waited for the walk light to change. His eyes fell on two large, beefy boys who were some distance away, but heading in his direction. \Oh, **no,\ he thought. \****Them again! I'll bet they think I owe them money! ****Why did I leave my lunch money home?\**

The walk light changed, and Yugi walked quickly across the street. He would've run, but that would have attracted the boys' attention. \Easy, Yugi...they probably haven't noticed you...don't panic...\

\Fat chance with that hair...\ 

\Thanks an AWFUL lot.\ The boys were gaining. \Easy, now...they may just go right by you...\

Any hopes he had of being passed by were dashed when he looked over his shoulder...right up into the face of Risaku, the biggest senior in Domino High and Yugi's least favorite acquaintance. 

"Well, well, well...look who we have here;" the 7-foot senior sneered, looming above Yugi. Yugi gulped. Now was a good time to run, except...

"Why, 'Saku, it looks like you found our friend." Washi, Risaku's twin when it came to nastiness and bad temper (not to mention bad looks), had reached them.

"Yeah, the one who owes us some dough," Risaku glared at Yugi, who tried to run. "Ah, ah, none of that, now," he said, grabbing Yugi's arm and yanking him back. "You have a debt to pay."

Yugi stared up at the pair of them with frightened eyes. \What am I going to do...I don't have any money on me at all…I can't run...\ He just stood there, motionless, paralyzed with fear.

"Hey, runt," growled Washi, grabbing Yugi's other arm and giving it a shake. "What are you waiting for? We don't like people who won't pay up..."

Yugi said the only thing he could think of. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "b-but I h-have no m-money on me t-today."

\Oh, brilliant move, genius...\

The voice was cut off as Yugi realized he was being dragged into a narrow alley between two stores. Knowing what was coming, he struggled vainly to free himself, but was only rewarded by a punch in the gut. He collapsed, gasping; the punch had knocked all his air out of him. As though that was a sign, both boys pounced, hitting Yugi in every place they could see.

\Help…someone help…please…God, let this stop…it hurts…it hurts…\ Yugi couldn't see anymore; it was like someone had shone a bright light into his eyes that intensified with each punch or kick. \Please…please…stop…\ He moaned, his body was on fire from the pain. Any second now…any second now he'd pass out…any second now…

"Hey, leave him alone, you big meanies!" A young, high voice pierced the haze of pain and Yugi felt the blows stop. He managed to turn his head to see who had said that.

A little girl with brown curly pigtails stood in the entrance to the alleyway, her hands on her hips, looking angry. Where had he seen her before? He tried to think, but his head was hurting.

"What'd you say?" growled Risaku, dropping Yugi unceremoniously on the ground.

"I said to leave him alone," shouted the little girl, undaunted by the huge teen, "what's he done to you?"

"That's none of your business, girl," Washi glared, advancing menacingly. "Now clear out of here."

"Not until you leave him alone!" \Mai,\ thought Yugi vaguely, \her name's Mai. Yami signed her notebook awhile back.\

Risaku started walking threateningly towards Mai, and Yugi's eyes shot open. \He wouldn't...she's only five...\

\He would.\

Yugi dragged himself up and threw himself in front of the little girl. "Stop," he rasped, dropping down to his knees in front of her, unable to stand the pain. "Stop...she's just a kid...leave her alone...don't hurt her..." He could feel the girl's worried eyes on him; couldn't she just run for it? She'd be safe if she ran away...

Risaku lifted Yugi by the collar of his shirt. "And **what**," he snarled, "are **you** going to do about it?"

Washi, though, had other ideas. "Aw, 'Saku, let 'em be. We can get the runt later...but the girl's just a kid."

"Fine," his cohort growled, dropping Yugi once again. This time, he fell painfully on his side. "Was getting bored, anyway." And, grumbling, the two seniors shuffled off down the sidewalk.

Mai immediately ran around to Yugi and knelt in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, "you don't look so good." She wrapped her arms around Yugi's chest and tried to pull him up.

Groaning, Yugi managed to get himself into a sitting position. He looked at the worried face of the child in front of him and managed a weak smile. "I've seen worse," he rasped.

She didn't look convinced. "Does this happen a lot to you?" she questioned, as Yugi dragged himself to his feet, using the wall. He hurt everywhere; his left eye was throbbing.

"Kinda," Yugi admitted, offering her a hand, which she took to help herself up. She came up to Yugi's stomach. "Why'd you try and help me, anyway?"

"Well," she said, sounding a bit sheepish. "I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you..." she trailed off, rummaging in her book-bag for something. "I wanted to ask you," she continued, pulling out a light blue notebook, "if you could sign my backup notebook. Yami took up most of the room on my other one, but I wanted yours too, so...could you?"

Yugi smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. "Sure," he said, taking out a marker. Taking the notebook, he thought for a minute, then wrote, _'Always believe in yourself. Best of luck, Mai. ~Yugi Motou'_

He handed the book back to her, and she read what he'd written. She looked up, and, giving him a huge smile, hugged him around the middle. "Thank you, Yugi! You're so nice!"

Yugi winced a bit in pain, but hugged the girl back. "Thank **you**, Mai."

She stepped away from him, giving him a serious look. "You have to start telling those meanies to get lost, or they'll just keep coming back and making you weak and hurt."

Yugi didn't quite know what to say to that. \'Thanks a bunch for the advice, I'll try to remember that next time a guy over two feet taller than me gets in my face.'\ Even in his head the words sounded dumb.

Mai obviously wasn't expecting a reply, because she hugged Yugi again and said, "Thanks so much for signing my notebook, Yugi! I wanted to get yours last time, but we were late, and anyway, my brother likes Yami better, so he wouldn't let me, and yeah he's awesome, but you're okay too..."

"That's okay, Mai," Yugi said, smiling although her innocent words hurt him. "It means a lot to me that you even asked."

Mai smiled. "I gotta go, Yugi, or I'll be late," she said, hurrying away. "Thanks for signing my book!" she called back as she ran. Yugi looked after her, smiling slightly. She was so cute.

\Take the girl's advice and go, because **you're late.\ his 'conscience' nagged. Yugi took its advice and managed a slow jog to school, though every step was painful.**

Mai's words kept coming back to Yugi as he ran.

_"I wanted to get yours last time..."_

_"My brother likes Yami better..."_

_"Yami's awesome, but you're okay too..."_

_"Yami took up most of the room on my main notebook, so can you sign my backup one?"_

Yugi knew she hadn't meant to hurt him, but the words stung. \Yami's name just keeps popping up, wherever I go...\

\It wasn't even her **main** notebook you signed, it was her other one...she had Yami sign hers first,\ the oh-so-helpful voice put in.

Feeling even more downcast, he managed to drag himself into class three seconds before the bell rang.

~*~*~

The day passed fairly quickly for Yugi. The one benefit to being insignificant and overlooked all the time was that no one asked embarrassing questions about the bruises and cuts Yugi had acquired. 

That thought didn't hold much comfort.

Yugi walked the halls after the bell rang, looking for Yami. He was beginning to feel rather tired (probably from the lack of food, but he didn't think of that) and he was seriously considering asking Yami to walk him home so he wouldn't have any more run-ins with Risaku and Washi.

He'd skipped lunch like he'd planned, feeling very proud of himself for doing so, although he had been hungry. No one had bothered him for money, either, probably because he hadn't gotten anything. \I should have thought of this before,\ he thought to himself as he turned the corner. He found himself outside the gym doors. Shrugging, he was about to turn away when something caught his eye.

Immediately, he stopped. And stared.

His yami was all the way down the hall, leaning against the wall. What was startling was that three burly football players were surrounding him, and, by the look of it, none of them looked friendly. Yugi ducked behind a classroom door to watch.

"I really don't see what the problem is," Yami was saying, sounding rather bored.

"The **problem**," snarled one, "is that you're stealin' our girlfriends!"

"I'm _what_?!" 

"You heard him," growled another. "I see the way my girl looks at you."

"And I overheard a couple of her _friends talkin' about how hot you was, and all that," the third chimed in, glaring at Yami._

Yami smirked. "Ah. So just because your girlfriend takes her eyes away from you for a moment, you flare up in jealousy, is that it? Sounds like pure cowardice to me." Yugi was amazed at his yami's courage. There was no way he would be that calm in a situation like that.

\But, then again, I'd never **be in a situation like that, because no girl would ever look at me like that.\**

"I'm just warnin' you to stay away from our girls or ELSE!" the first boy was shouting.

"Yeah, and I think this runt could use a warning," threatened the second. Yugi sucked in his breath. Yami was going to get it, he was going to get pounded into the dirt...

\I've got to help him!\

\Are you NUTS?! This is the guy who's been ignoring you for WEEKS!\

\He's my yami! I have to do something!\

The 'voice' didn't get a chance to reply, because at that moment the guy to Yami's left shouted, "Get 'im!"

All three boys pounced and Yugi started to run forward in Yami's defense. Then he stopped.

Yami was moving. He socked the nearest guy in the face and ducked under the next one so fast that he seemed to be a blue, black and gold blur. The burly teen couldn't stop in time, and slammed into his friend, knocking them both to the floor, each looking dazed.

The last one, who hadn't charged with the other two, caught Yami by the back of his jacket. \Oh, no, it's all over! Yami!\

But Yami was prepared. He landed on his left foot and immediately went into a rapid spin that caused his aggressor to let him go for fear of breaking his wrist. He was caught off guard as Yami's foot connected with his chin, sending him reeling back into the wall. By the time he'd gotten up, Yami was already gone.

Yugi backed slowly into the classroom, ducking down behind the door so as not to be seen. He was in shock, his brain still processing all that had happened in the space of about thirty seconds. Yami was so _fast. The way he'd _moved_…Yugi had never known he could do that. _

One thing was for sure, **he** couldn't do that even if he practiced for years.

\Well, of course. Yami's the better you, isn't he? Everything you can do, he can do, and more. Not to mention he does everything better, from looks to clothes to dueling...\

Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to hear any more, not wanting to think along that track anymore, but the voice just wouldn't give up.

\No wonder everyone likes him better. He looks better than you do, and he doesn't have to try.\

Yugi trudged out of the classroom, his eyes on the floor. The three burly football players had long since gone, and the hallway was deserted. There was no way he was walking home with Yami now, even if he found him. 

\It's no wonder he doesn't want me around anymore, there isn't anything I can do for him. He can take care of himself...it would be a waste of his time to protect me all the time. I'm only a burden to him...that's all I have been...I should just keep out of his way. He doesn't need me there to tarnish his reputation.\ Yugi felt tears come to his eyes as he exited the building.

\Don't you cry. Don't you **dare cry. You're a big boy, not a kid. Suck it up and deal.\**

Head bowed low, making a valiant effort to stop the tears from falling, Yugi slowly made his way home. There was work to be done. Then he'd go to the gym. 

He'd work out until he dropped if he had to.

======

Me: Well...I hope this met your expectations, folks. I am trying. And for those of you who are dying for me to update '**Angelus Fletus Est'…I have severe Writer's Block for that. So...I'm working on it. I just have no ideas ^.^. **

Yugi: *sighs* you just can't give me a break, can you? Will I get better or will you kill me off?

Me: I'd NEVER kill you, Yugi. I love you too much *huggles*

Yugi: *smiles slightly* thanks…

Me: Well, R&R people! I can't thank you enough for putting up with me and my slow updates!


End file.
